ModCompat/Hunt
Mod Name: Hunt Instructions to make it work: Copy it in your openarena directory, then use one of the methods described in the table below to allow the game to find working character models for the monsters. Description In this mod, created for Quake 3 Arena, you will spawn with all weapons (that work a bit differently from the usual, to have them more balanced. For example, lightning gun "searches" its targets; grenades have an higher fire-rate; BFG fires a very poweful blast, with a long recharge time) and regenerating ammo. You will not find weapons and ammo boxes around the arena, but (by default) you will still find other items, like armor. Your maximum health and armor values are higher than usual, by default. And, more important, there are monsters to fight against. You can play with the "standard" modes or with the two new modes. The standard modes are Free For All, Tournament, Team Deathmatch and Capture the Flag: in this case, you play against human players or bots as usual (with the modified weapons as told before), and you have a new weapon, the monster launcher. Using this weapon, you can make monsters spawn from capsules you launch: if they see an enemy of yours, they will attack him. "Your" monsters will have a triangle over their head and will not attack you. The two new game modes are Save the Universe (STU) and Escape from Hell (EFH). They are singleplayer/cooperative missions against monsters. In Save the Universe mode, you and other players (human or bots) will team-up against monsters. An item will spawn randomly somewhere in the map: you have to find and get it (as you get close to it, you will hear a "beep" that will become quicker). Then another item will swpan somewhere and you have to find it again. But the arena is filled up with monsters: some are small and use only melee attacks, others are giant and have powerful long range weapons. In Escape from Hell mode, you don't play in a standard arena, but in a specific designed "long" map (there are two, and one of them resembles the Great Wall of China): you have to go through all the map before the time ends... trying to remain alive. You are attacked by many monsters, small and giant, and it is not easy. In the "Settings" menu, you can find new options... in the "Controls" section there are many new keys you can bind, if you wish. When you are going to create a match, there is an "Advanced options" label, next to the "Fight" button: follow it, and you will able to customize various aspects, like the health level, the maximum number of monsters and their "constitution" (making them strong or not), enabling or disabling the grappling hook, the "model" associated to the "Predator" monster... In the mod's folder, you can find some help files: "what is hunt mod.txt", "manual.txt", "tutorial.txt". OpenHunt and OpenHunt Plus The original author of Hunt mod did also release the source code of the mod itself. But to do not make things easier for cheaters, he removed all of his anti-cheat code from the source, and named such version OpenHunt. The two mods are incompatible each other: OpenHunt plays the same as Hunt, but lacks some anti-cheat features. We can assume OpenHunt is still under Q3A SDK EULA (as most old mods) and not GPL''No license information is specified. OpenHunt mod is from 2002, while Q3A code was GPL'd in 2005.. In 2019, a group of programmers took OpenHunt mod code to add in their own fixes, changes (e.g. weapons behavior) and new features (e.g. optional "promode" physics), this way creating a new mod: ''OpenHunt Plus. It's also based upon Q3A gamecode more recent than the 1.29h which acted as base for the original OpenHunt. OpenHunt Plus is located on github: https://github.com/LepusC/openhunt Its "releases" (downloadable packages) are here: https://github.com/LepusC/openhunt/releases Unfortunately it cannot be GPL'd, due to starting from the code of a non-GPL mod. Troubleshooting * This mod searches for models from Quake 3 that are not yet available in OpenArena (as OA 0.8.5). Read in the table above for workarounds. * If you get an error about the maximum variables limit ("MAX_CVARS" or "too many cvars"; this is much more probable if using it with Quake 3 Arena than with OpenArena), try launching the mod from OS command line instead of from "mods" menu. To start the mod from command line, under Microsoft Windows: "OpenArena.exe +set fs_game hunt" or "quake3.exe +set fs_game hunt". * If the outer spiral of the railgun trace is not shown properly, you can simply disable it, typing \cg_oldrail 1 in console. External links * Hunt mod downloads from gamefront.online ** Basic download (3.5 MB) ** Complete download (20 MB) * Hunt mod download from lonebullet.com (20 MB) * Hunt Mod download from QuakeUnity, 20 MB. (dead link) * Hunt mod site on Planetquake (Internet Archive) * OpenHunt source code download (thought for being compiled starting from Q3A 1.29h gamecode) ** Long term link through Internet Archive * OpenHunt Plus on github ** Download OpenHunt Plus Releases Notes